Midtown Gangsters
Los 'Midtown Gangsters ' son una organización criminal de Liberty City que se establecieron en Bohan durante el 2009. Se trata de una banda de coreanos que fungieron como asociados de la triada de Liberty City hasta su posterior traición. Se desconoce por quien están dirigidos, pero reciben órdenes de Hsin Jaoming para realizar distintas tareas, ya sea a favor o relacionadas a las triadas que él dirige. También existe una célula criminal dentro de la misma banda llamada Wonsu Nodong, los cuales intentaron sublevarse y revelarse en contra de la familia Jaoming y las triadas, siendo ésta dirigida por Wu Lee. Descripción de la banda Datos básicos Los Midtown Gangsters son un grupo de coreanos agrupados como una organización criminal al servicio de las triadas de Liberty City. Se desconoce su origen, pero surgieron entre el 2008 y el 2009, posiblemente siendo un grupo de inmigrantes coreanos reclutados por Hsin Jaoming y compañía para encargarse del área de Bohan donde las triadas no poseen una fuente de ingresosLas triadas poseen influencia en Broker y Algonquin (Cerros de la Cerveza y Barrio Chino).. Son reconocidos fácilmente por su skin compuesto por una camisa azul y pantalones grises, aunque en ocasiones utilizan la vestimenta típica de las triadasLos Wonsu Nodong utilizan vestimenta triada en Salt in the Wound.. Misteriosamente, no suelen andar por las calles, por lo que pasan la mayor parte del tiempo en sus guaridas o sitios donde trafican drogas. Se desconoce que relación tengan con los coreanos de Kim Young-Guk, los cuales están establecidos en Algonquin, aunque en varias ocasiones parecen ser dos organizaciones muy distintas, pese a que los coreanos de Algonquin también están asociados con las triadas del mismo distrito. Los Midtown Gangsters, pese a su lealtad hacia las triadas, siempre han buscado convertirse en una banda independiente, por lo que crearon una célula dentro de la misma organización llamada Wonsu Nodong, con el fin de perjudicar a las triadas y tratar de apartarse de ellos. Para lograr este cometido, los coreanos se asociaron con contactos muy influyentes, como un miembro del FIB e incluso con uno de los capos principales de las mismas triadas. Integrantes y asociados conocidos A diferencia de otras organizaciones criminales de gran relevancia en la saga GTA, el líder y los capos de los coreanos nunca aparecen en el juego debido a que Huang Lee nunca se encuentra con ellos. Hsin Jaoming menciona múltiples veces que el nuevo jefe de los coreanos no le muestra ningún respeto, lo que implica que durante el transcurso argumental, el anterior líder es asesinado o muere y uno nuevo accede al liderazgo, siendo éste el detonante para el intento de independencia de los Midtown Gangsters. Los coreanos cuentan en sus filas con sicarios destacables como el asesino que casi mata a Wade Heston, el coreano que fue arrestado en cierta parte de la historia y los cuatro oficiales que actúan como capos de los coreanos. Los coreanos también tienen cuatro traficantes a su servicio, encargándose del tráfico de varias drogas para sustentar a la banda. Estos traficantes son Chung-Hee, Jung-Su, Kwan y Hyun-Su, los cuales se encargan de la venta de heroína y de la compra de ácido en las áreas de Bahía Chica y Polígono Industrial. Los traficantes pueden negociar con Huang y constantemente se están escondiendo de la policía, por lo que utilizan los callejones para establecer sus puntos de venta. 169px-Korean_underboss1.jpg|Traficante coreano. Asesino (CW).PNG|Asesino coreano. CoreanoSombrilla.png|Oficial coreano. Igualmente poseen varios asociados como un agente del FIB que engañaba a Heston, dándole información falsa para despistarlo. También poseen varios matones a sueldo, como los asesinos que le robaron la espada a Huang en su llegada a Liberty City. El más destacable y reconocible es Wu "Kenny" Lee, capo de las triadas que intentó revelarse ante Hsin Jaoming para ascender al poder y así evitar que otros capos como Chan Jaoming y Zhou Ming se convirtieran en los líderes. Kenny se asoció con los coreanos para recibir su ayuda a cambio de que éste les permitiera independizarse, plan que fue frustrado por Huang y Heston luego de que mataran a Kenny antes de que éste matara a Hsin. Wu Lee.png|Wu "Kenny" Lee. FIB CW.PNG|Contacto de Heston. MatonCoreano.png|Sicario coreano. Territorios y negocios thumb|230px|Territorio y traficantes de los Midtown Gangsters. Los Midtown Gangsters se establecieron en un área al noreste de Bohan, siendo en Bahía Chica y Polígono Industrial donde se repartieron, teniendo varios pisos francos y guaridas en toda el área. Los coreanos poseían su guarida principal en Polígono Industrial, cerca de los muelles, hasta que ésta fue destruida por Huang Lee. También tenían tres guaridas de suma importancia (dos en Polígono Industrial y una en Bahía Chica), al igual que un piso franco donde guardaban sus archivos, el cual estaba localizado en Bahía Chica. Los cuatro traficantes coreanos se encargaban de estas áreas, vendiendo heroína como suministro principal y pagando buenas sumas de dinero por drogas como el ácido. También, los Midtown Gangsters poseían una red de protección de negocios que llegaba hasta locales en Castle Gardens, pero que fue deshecha debido a los constantes ataques de parte de Huang Lee y posteriormente ocupada por los Irish American Killers. Igualmente, usan los muelles de isla de Carga para el tráfico de armas, pero dejaron de hacerlo luego de ser descubiertos por Hsin Jaoming. GuaridaCoreana.png|Una guarida coreana. PisoFrancoCoreano.png|El piso franco secreto. GuaridaPrincipal.png|La guarida principal. Vehículos y armamento thumb|253px|Vehículos coreanos. Los Midtown Gangsters, al igual que la mayoría de bandas de la ciudad, tienen un vehículo que los caracteriza. El Chavos es el vehículo insignia de los Midtown Gangsters, por lo que es utilizado por la gran mayoría de los miembros de esta banda, incluyendo traficantes y simples sicarios. El Chavos tiene una velocidad y resistencia intermedia, siendo éstas las posibles razones por las que los coreanos lo utilizan. Se caracterizan por ser de color azul naval, con capota negra. Otros vehículos que son utilizados por los coreanos son la Burrito, furgoneta que usan para transportar su mercancía de un lugar a otro. Estas furgonetas están fuertemente cuidadas por dos miembros de los Midtown Gangsters, los cuales no dudarán en usar sus subfusiles en caso de que Huang Lee intente robarlas. Huang puede robar las furgonetas y llevarlas a su piso franco, donde puede quedarse con la mercancía que éstas traían. Se caracterizan por ser de color negro y tener una flecha roja marcándolas. Para las operaciones marítimas, los coreanos utilizan lanchas veloces como la Jetmax, y para la protección de éstas usan motos acuáticas del tipo Jet Ski. No suelen ser vistas por los mares más que en misiones de suma importancia, como en la compra y venta de armas o para escoltar a alguien. Se caracterizan por ser de color rojas, aunque en ocasiones pueden ser verdes. thumb|268px|Armas utilizadas por los coreanos. En cuanto a armas, los coreanos utilizan un amplio arsenal de armas. En la categoría de pistolas, los coreanos usualmente tienen en su poder simples pistolas, aunque en ocasiones, algunos pueden tener pistolas dobles. También llegan a utilizar armas más potentes en situaciones de mayor importancia, como lo pueden ser alguna operación de tráfico de armas o para proteger sus guaridas. Estas armas potentes son subfusiles MP5, rifles de asalto del tipo Carabina e incluso Miniguns. En muy raras ocasiones se les puede ver utilizando lanzacohetes o Micro SMG's. Relaciones Triada de Liberty City thumb|250px|Los coreanos atacando a Huang, [[Chen y otros triadas.]] Los Midtown Gangsters son subordinados de las triadas de Liberty City. Son reconocidos por encargarse de los negocios de las triadas en Bohan y por su indiscutible lealtad. Inicialmente, se muestran muy fieles a Hsin Jaoming y las triadas, cumpliendo todas las órdenes del líder triada sin esconderle nada. Tiempo después, los coreanos empezaron a hartarse de seguir a las triadas, por lo cual comienzan a planear su independencia. A partir de ese momento, la relación con las triadas se pone tensa, debido en parte a los ataques de Huang Lee por su sospecha sobre los coreanos. Finalmente, una facción de los coreanos decide atacar a las triadas directamente, propiciando una enemistad entre ambas bandas, y por lo consiguiente, la ruptura de toda relación comercial, quedando las triadas y los Midtown Gangsters como enemigos. Pese a todo, Wu Lee, capo de las triadas, mantenía conexión con los coreanos, revelándose como una alianza con fines que beneficiarían a ambas partes (los coreanos se harían independientes y Kenny se convertiría en el jefe de las triadas). Finalmente, Huang evita todo esto y aniquila tanto a Kenny como a varios coreanos, dejándolos al borde de la desaparición. FIB thumb|250px|Kenny hablando con el agente del FIB. Pese a no negociar directamente con la policía, los Midtown Gangsters tenían como asociado a un agente perteneciente al FIB. Este agente se encargaba de engañar a Heston, dándole pistas falsas con el fin de beneficiar a los coreanos y a Wu Lee. Al parecer, el agente estaba aliado con Wu Lee, el cual sería la verdadera rata de los federales, para sacarle información sobre Hsin Jaoming, Zhou Ming y Chan Jaoming, y así poder arrestarlos. Viendo lo ocurrido en la batalla final, solo un agente estaba aliado con los Midtown Gangsters (en ese entonces Wonsu Nodong) ya que otros agentes del FIB y miembros de Asuntos Internos lo atacan y asesinan al ver que trabajaba para los coreanos. Historia Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Liberty City, 2009 El robo thumb|250px|Robando la Yu Jian. Aunque no sean mencionados directamente, Huang Lee se topa con los coreanos por primera vez durante su llegada a Liberty City. Huang bajó de su avión y se encontró con dos miembros de las triadas, con los cuales llevaría la "valiosa" espada Yu Jian del padre de Huang a su tío Kenny. Antes de poder irse en el Admiral, dos asesinos coreanos llegaron al lugar y asesinaron a todos, con excepción de Huang, el cual quedó incosciente debido a que un disparo le rozó la cabeza. thumb|250px|Discutiendo sobre la vitalidad de Huang. Los coreanos subieron a Huang a su coche y se lo llevaron a un rumbo desconocido. Huang escuchaba como estos se arrepienten de haberlo "matado", ya que tendrían problemas con su jefe. Los coreanos tienen una discusión hasta que finalmente deciden tirar el cuerpo de Huang al río Humboldt con todo y coche. Los coreanos aceleran a toda velocidad rumbo al muelle y saltan del coche para dejar a Huang a su suerte. El policía Luego de una emboscada en la cual los Spanish Lords traicionaron a Chan Jaoming cuando iban a hacer un tratado de paz, Huang conoce a un policía llamado Wade Heston, el cual se muestra interesado en las habilidades de Huang. Heston le pide a Huang que lo vaya a ver a su apartamento, cosa que Huang hace poco después. thumb|260px|Heston culpando a los coreanos. Al llegar, Heston le cuenta a Huang que los asesinos que le quitaron la espada probablemente sean pandilleros coreanos miembros de los Midtown Gangsters. Huang inicialmente no lo cree, ya que los coreanos han sido leales con ellos, pero Heston lo convence diciendo que los coreanos quieren ser independientes. Huang no entiende que tiene que ver el robo de la espada con eso, pero Heston le explica que lo hicieron para joder a Hsin y arruinar la relación de éste con el tío Kenny. Heston anteriormente llenó de heroína un Chavos coreano, así que le pide a Huang que haga que la policía trinque ese coche. Huang sale y roba el coche del coreano para posteriormente atraer la atención policiaca. Para terminar, Huang simplemente lleva el coche a la comisaría cercana para que la policía comience a investigar a los coreanos. Los oficiales thumb|250px|El coreano reuniéndose con los oficiales. Debido a la investigación en contra del propietario del coche que Heston llenó de heroína, el coreano fue arrestado. Huang va a ver a Heston nuevamente y éste le informa que la policía liberó al coreano luego de pagar una simple amonestación, quejándose por el funcionamiento del departamento de policía de Liberty City. Wade decide aprovechar esto y envía a Huang a perseguir al coreano para acabar con sus superiores, ya que el coreano debe dar explicaciones sobre el por qué lo arrestaron. thumb|250px|Huang asesinando a un oficial. Huang sale del piso franco y se dirige a la comisaría de Bohan. Una vez allí, Huang observa como el coreano sube a un vehículo y se aleja a toda velocidad. Huang comienza a perseguir al coreano sigilosamente, hasta que éste se detiene. El coreano baja y comienza a hablar con uno de los oficiales coreanos, el cual está acompañado por dos guaruras. Luego de una breve conversación, el coreano se aleja y Huang aprovecha la distancia para eliminar al oficial y sus guardaespaldas, prosiguiendo con la persecución. El coreano se dirige a otro punto, donde se encuentra con otro oficial, por lo que Huang repite el procedimiento anterior y lo extermina. thumb|left|250px|Huang persiguiendo al coreano.El vehículo continúa y llega a otro punto de reunión, donde un tercer oficial se acerca a hablar con el coreano. Huang elimina al oficial luego de la conversación y continúa siguiendo al coreano, el cual se dirige a la costa de Bohan, ya que en ese sitio estaba el último oficial. Huang logra mantener su vista sobre el coreano y observa como éste se reúne con el último oficial, pero se sorprende cuando éstos comienzan a escapar, debido a que ya se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Huang. Huang los persigue y elimina luego de una persecución que concluyó con la destrucción del vehículo coreano. Distracción masiva thumb|260px|Huang distrayendo a los coreanos. Los avances de Heston no habían estado dando resultados, así que decide poner un micrófono en una de las bases de los coreanos para tener más información. Para ello, solo necesita que Huang distraiga a los coreanos atacando tres de sus bases principales. Huang se dirige a la primera base localizada en Polígono Industrial, donde acaba con una pequeña horda de coreanos luego de haber llamado su atención al destruir uno de sus coches. Heston no ha terminado, así que Huang ataca las bases de Bahía Chica y otra de Polígono Industrial para distraer a los coreanos y dejar fuera de peligro a Heston. Los coreanos intentan repeler a Huang, pero son asesinados sin tener siquiera oportunidad alguna de matarlo. Luego de todo esto, Heston le envía un correo a Huang donde le comunica que el micrófono ya estaba puesto en una de las guaridas principales de los coreanos. Tiroteo en el puente thumb|260px|El asesino coreano desangrándose. Los coreanos rápidamente se dan cuenta del problema que Heston les está suponiendo, así que le tienden una emboscada en la caseta de peaje del puente Bahía Dukes. Por suerte, Heston llevaba refuerzos, así que se había desarrollado un tiroteo en el lugar. Huang se dirige al sitio y ayuda a los refuerzos de Heston a acabar con varios coreanos bien armados con rifles de asalto y subfusiles. Huang se abre paso por el puente para encontrarse con Heston, pero lo encuentra muy malherido, cerca de ser asesinado por un coreano armado con una Minigun. Huang utiliza sus armas arrojadizas para dejar herido de muerte al coreano, pero cuando Heston intenta sacarle información, el coreano lo insulta y muere desangrado. Heston se molesta con Huang por haberlo matado y todos se van del lugar. Consejos thumb|260px|Zhou hablando de los coreanos. Poco después del ataque en el puente, Huang recibe un mensaje de Kenny, el cual le pide que deje de atacar a los coreanos sin razón, ya que ellos les han sido leales y no son sus verdaderos enemigos, sino que los auténticos ladrones son los Spanish Lords. Igualmente, Zhou Ming aprovecha una visita de Huang para recriminarle que por culpa de sus ataques los coreanos han tenido que renunciar a su negocio de protección en Castle Gardens y que los irlandeses han aprovechado para apoderarse de él. A Zhou le molesta esto, ya que él solía sacar ganancias de ese trato con los coreanos, así que envía a Huang a arruinar el nuevo negocio de los irlandeses con un lanzallamas. La sospecha de Hsin thumb|260px|Hsin comienza a desconfiar de todos. Mucho tiempo después, Hsin Jaoming decide entrar de lleno directamente en la investigación contra la "rata", ya que se habían provocado muchos problemas que van en contra de sus intereses, a su vez que un ambiente de tensión ha iniciado por el anterior arresto de su hijo, Chan Jaoming, y las múltiples traiciones de varios subordinados. Hsin tiene como principal sospechoso a Huang, pero aún así le pide su ayuda para comenzar a investigar a dos de sus facciones aliadas: la banda de moteros The Angels of Death Motorcycle Club o los Midtown Gangsters. Hsin le comenta a Huang que varios líderes de las triadas los han traicionado, al igual que varios aliados, pero decide acabar primero con los líderes para posteriormente encargarse de los coreanos. La sombrilla y el rastreador thumb|250px|Los coreanos hablando. Luego de que Hsin decidiera darle más tiempo a Huang para demostrar que él no es la rata, Jaoming le pide reunirse con él en la estación de tren de Bohan Sur. Una vez allí, Hsin llega en su Stretch y le comenta a Huang que un coreano va a bajar del próximo tren que llegue a la estación, y que Hsin sospecha que ese coreano se dirigirá a un piso franco del cual desconoce su ubicación. Hsin envía a Huang a perseguir al coreano y colocar un rastreador en su coche para revelar la localización del piso franco. thumb|left|270px|El piso franco secreto. Como Hsin esperaba, el coreano baja del tren y saca una sombrilla rosada para protegerse de la lluvia. Huang observa esa sombrilla para guiarse mientras persigue al coreano, el cual constantemente sospecha que alguien lo persigue. Huang evita ser descubierto y logra seguir al coreano hasta un callejón, donde el coreano se reúne con otro sujeto de la misma nacionalidad. Mientras ambos coreanos hablan, Huang aprovecha para colocar el rastreador en su Chavos. Ahora, Huang se aleja y ambos coreanos suben al coche y se van del lugar. Los coreanos pasan por El Bulevar y Northern Gardens mientras Huang sigue las transmisiones del rastreador, hasta que los coreanos aparcan y entran a un piso franco en Bahía Chica, mientras Huang observa el lugar para comunicárselo a Hsin. ¿Amigos o enemigos? Hsin le envía un correo a Huang, donde le comenta que el nuevo jefe de los Midtown Gangsters no le muestra ningún respeto y que debe conocer sus intenciones, así que Hsin ordena a Huang ir al piso franco para robar algunos archivos y lograr saber el verdadero objetivo de los coreanos. Para ello, Hsin envía a Chen y otros refuerzos para ayudar a Huang. thumb|270px|Robando los archivos. Huang coge unos explosivos y se dirige al piso franco de los coreanos, donde vuelva una pared con los explosivos para que Chen y los demás puedan entrar. Huang coloca la furgoneta pegada al agujero para que los hombres de Hsin la carguen de archivos mientras Huang protege a éstos de los refuerzos coreanos que llegaron dispuestos a proteger su piso franco. Huang elimina a todos y escapa del lugar, dirigiéndose al garaje de Hsin. En el camino, Huang acaba con varios coreanos que intentaban recuperar sus archivos, pero finalmente llegan sanos y salvos al almacén. Una vez allí, Huang abre la caja fuerte y entrega los archivos a Chen, preparándose para saber si los coreanos son traidores o no. Armas poderosas thumb|270px|Los coreanos escapando con las armas. Los archivos coreanos desvelaban que iban a recibir un gran cargamento de armas, cosa que a Hsin no le agrada ya que una banda subordinada no puede tener armas pesadas que podrían usar en su contra. Por ello, Hsin envía a Huang a destruir todo ese cargamento de armas, para así evitar que los coreanos las usen para intentar revelarse. Huang se dirige a los muelles de isla de Carga, donde Huang logra eliminar a varios guardias de los Midtown Gangsters. Los coreanos intentaron salvar las armas por medio de lanchas, pero Huang usa una Jet Ski para seguirlos y finalmente destruir las lanchas, a su vez que hunde el cargamento. Independencia thumb|250px|Los coreanos protegiendo su guarida. Una serie de sucesos provocan que Hsin deje de sospechar que los coreanos tienen a la rata de los federales, pero Hsin sabe que los coreanos se quieren independizar, así que le pide a Huang reunirse con él. En Polígono Industrial, Hsin sabe que el nuevo jefe de los coreanos no le tiene lealtad, pero quiere castigar su descaro por haber intentado independizarse de las triadas. Por eso, Hsin quiere volar la guarida principal de los coreanos con explosivos, así que para ello, manda a Huang a realizar esa tarea a cambio de más tiempo para probar su inocencia. thumb|left|270px|La guarida colapsando. Huang coge un maletín lleno de explosivos y se dirige a la guarida de los coreanos. Una vez allí, los coreanos intentan repeler a Huang ya que, al verlo, sabían cual era su cometido. Huang evita ser asesinado y logra abrirse paso por toda la guarida, eliminando coreanos mientras se acerca a las estructuras principales. Huang coloca tres cargas en los principales soportes de la guarida, logrando que ésta comience a explotar y colapsar. Huang escapa, no sin antes haber eliminado otras cuantas hordas de coreanos renegados. Wonsu Nodong thumb|270px|Heston hablando de los Wonsu Nodong. Tiempo después, Heston le manda un correo a Huang en el que le explica que los traidores son una célula de los coreanos llamada Wonsu Nodong, la cual intenta revelarse a las triadas, tal y como lo decía Hsin. Esa facción está dirigida por la rata de los federales, así que Heston contactó a un agente del FIB para ayudarlo a encontrar esa rata. En su reunión en los muelles, Heston le termina de explicar a Huang que los Wonsu Nodong son los coreanos del círculo central. El jefe Wonsu thumb|250px|El verdadero antagonista. Los coreanos dejarían de ser los sospechosos principales luego de que Hsin intentara asesinar tanto a Kenny como a Huang y de que Heston le enviara el nombre de los culpables a Huang. En una reunión poco amistosa, Huang le da el informe a Hsin, donde al parecer Chan Jaoming y Zhou Ming eran las ratas y aquellos que dirigían a los Wonsu Nodong en su revelación ante las triadas. Huang elimina a ambos y se creía que todo había acabado, ya que Kenny había accedido al poder y los coreanos habían cesado sus ataques, pero no era así. thumb|250px|Tiroteo en la desalinizadora. Mucho tiempo después, Heston le envía un correo a Huang, donde le revela que su contacto también trabajaba para los Wonsu Nodong, indicando que todo era una farsa para despistar y cubrir al verdadero culpable. Heston y Huang se reúnen en la piscina de Dukes y luego se dirigen a la desalinizadora de Liberty City en isla de Carga, lugar donde el jefe Wonsu y el falso contacto se iban a encontrar. Una vez allí, Heston y Huang observan como el verdadero jefe era nada más y nada menos que el tío de Huang, Wu Lee. Kenny intenta explicar todo pero Heston se precipita e intenta detenerlo. En un alboroto en el que intervienen tanto el FIB como Asuntos Internos, inicia un tiroteo que Kenny aprovecha para escapar. thumb|250px|Persecución marítima. En la desalinizadora, Heston y Huang persiguen a Kenny mientras eliminan a varios Wonsu Nodong armados con diversas armas como rifles de asalto, lanzacohetes y subfusiles. Huang protege a Heston por todo el lugar, y finalmente ambos salen de la desalinizadora, mientras observan como Kenny sube a una lancha. Heston y Huang suben a otra lancha y comienzan a perseguir a Kenny. Heston conduce mientras Huang elimina a todos las Jet Ski de los Wonsu Nodong con su Minigun. Después de un largo trayecto en el que Huang elimina a varios coreanos y un Sparrow, Kenny sube a un Comet y escapa a toda velocidad rumbo al ático de Hsin. thumb|250px|El último encuentro. Huang y Heston se dirigen al mismo lugar, evadiendo a la policía, hasta que llegan al lugar. Una vez dentro, ambos observan como Kenny le recrimina a Hsin todo lo que le obligó a hacer, para finalmente hacerle un profundo corte con la espada Yu Jian. Huang, harto de todo lo visto, asesina al tío Kenny, acabando con los Wonsu Nodong y a su vez debilitando gravemente a los coreanos. Misiones en la que aparecen *Yu Jian *The Tow Job *The Tail Bagging the Dogs *Weapon of Mass Distraction *Street of Rage *Cash and Burn *By Myriads of Swords *Torpedo Run *A Shadow of Doubt *Friend or Foe? *Arms Out of Harm's Way *The Wages of Hsin *Salt in the Wound Referencias en:Midtown Gangsters ru:Гангстеры Мидтауна Categoría:Bandas de Liberty City (IV) Categoría:Medalla de oro Categoría:Artículo destacado